


Sparklers

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, but he hides it well, but still pretty vanilla, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "I'm sorry.""You're not, Mikado-senpai. I hope you enjoyed it too, because it will never happen again," Aoba announced.Mikado had the guts to smile at him knowingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

"What is this?" Mikado slid the shark mask off his face and looked at the small brown packets cluelessly, taking one into his hand.

"Weed?" Aoba ventured a guess, attempting to rip one of the packets with his teeth. "Mikado-senpai, you have a knife or something on you?" He looked at Mikado expectantly. "You know, I would carry one but the chances of it being extracted out of my pockets and used against me are too high."

"Uhm... Will this help?" Mikado looked through his pockets and offered him a ballpoint pen.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aoba accepted it with a scowl, his left hand, adorned with a fresh pink scar on both sides, twitching involuntarily. He used its tip to rip the packet and gave it back as if it burned him. Then he sniffed at the contents. "Weed. So this is the kind of thing Yellow Scarves dabble in nowadays. Sweet."

"Shouldn't we call the police, Aoba-kun?" Mikado asked uncertainly.

"That's one option. But if we just leave this place and call the police with the address, they will never connect it back to our enemies, so what would the point be?"

"It would be taken care of?"

"You know how much that's worth? Let's sell it, Mikado-senpai."

"To whom?" Mikado asked, looking at Aoba incredulously.

"Trust me. I have my ways." Aoba assured him with a smile. "I'll call the boys to bring a car here so we can take it. But let's get out of here now in case someone appears while we're waiting." He slid the shark mask back on and peeked out of the door of the small room in an abandoned warehouse, its walls donned in yellow graffiti.

"Aoba-kun, you shouldn't sell drugs." Mikado pointed out, following him closely.

"I guess, that's the general moral stance." 

"I mean you shouldn't." Mikado's hand closed around Aoba's thin wrist and squeezed painfully. "Let's just burn it."

"But that's unreasonable, Mikado-senpai..." Aoba was pulled back inside the room, the door shut behind his back with a kick.

"Getting scary on me again?" Aoba asked with a sigh, looking up at Mikado's face questioningly. It was covered by the mask though. Aoba shuddered when his eyes landed on its toothy grin. "At least let's take a few packets in case we'd like to drop them in somebody's things to have someone arrested?"

Mikado's response was letting him go and throwing five packets to him. Aoba hid them in his bag with a sigh. The union with Dollars wasn't always good for Blue Squares' business. Mikado exercised his moral judgment like that as if he was the only person around who could tell right from wrong. Aoba was of the opinion that it didn't even matter.

Mikado slid the mask off again before taking his lighter out. Aoba's eyes narrowed when he recognized the look in Mikado's eyes. At least setting things on fire transfixed both of them equally.

"I guess we need to get away from here quickly after it starts burning, Mikado-senpai." Aoba pointed out. "Unless you want to stone yourself out of your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"Done there?" Aoba asked, bending down unable to catch his breath after having run out of the warehouse. "Mikado-senpai?" He looked at Mikado questioningly.

"I hope it's burning now." Mikado muttered, turning around to look at the building behind their backs. Aoba noticed right away how Mikado was trying to block his view of his left hand.

"It does." Aoba assured him, the sweet scent wafting through the air a better indicator than anything else. "Have you burnt your hand?" He asked, reaching out for Mikado's wrist and prying his hand from behind his back.

"It's nothing..." Mikado assured him uncertainly even as Aoba took his shark mask off and leaned down to examine it. 

A bottle of water was emptied onto it, making Mikado wince at the sudden cold. He couldn't even remember clearly how he'd burnt it. It had something to do with wanting to move one of the packets that had caught on fire towards the others. Probably he should have used something other than his hand but it hadn't occurred to him in the hurry. 

That was essentially how he'd gotten all the consecutive injuries in the past few weeks. Things had been moving too fast and then, all of a sudden, he'd been ending beaten up.

Aoba seemed so much better at evading such accidents, even though he was Mikado's kouhai. Though as far as being a part of a street gang was, their relation was probably exactly inverted. Mikado blushed at the thought and pulled his hand out of Aoba's grasp forcefully.

"Let's get out of here." Aoba pulled on his sleeve to get him to move. 

A column of smoke was escaping the warehouse through the roof. Mikado stared over his shoulder, transfixed.

"Mikado-senpai, you'll watch the TV reports on the Internet once you'll get home." Aoba whined at his side. "There's no point in staring at things burn."

"I guess." Mikado followed reluctantly, looking back a few more times.

"You're only so transfixed because it's all new for you." Aoba pointed out with a know-it-all smile as if he had set dozens of warehouses on fire. Mikado couldn't decide if that could have really been the case. "I wonder if Kida-senpai was aware of this. How do you think, Mikado-senpai?"

"Of course not." Mikado replied with an absolute conviction.

"That means what? Yellow Scarves are slipping out of his control yet again? Apparently, he's not working quite as hard as you do, Mikado-senpai."

They pocketed their masks upon reaching a bigger and better-lit street. Mikado stopped to look down at his hand under the light of a street lamp. The palm was reddened and was starting to swell.

"You're so inconsiderate, Mikado-senpai." Aoba sighed by his side. "You do what has to be done without looking out for your own safety at all. I'm nowhere near brave like that."

Mikado's injured hand curled into a fist, even though it hurt.

"Stop sugar-coating it like that." 

Aoba looked at him strangely, not expecting this kind of an outburst.

"I'm just awkward like that." Mikado confessed with an uncertain smile. "I can't take care of myself."

"That's why I'm always accompanying you, Mikado-senpai." Aoba beamed at him.

"But you don't end up injured like me." Mikado pointed out, stuffing his hand into his pocket and moving on towards the Yamanote Line station.

"If you can't accept this as a result of me being a coward, Mikado-senpai, then I guess..." Aoba sighed and paused to think, reflecting upon how much he really wanted Mikado to know about him and what would serve his interests best. "...There used to be a time back when I was a kid when I was afraid of fire." He spoke up again with an unwavering smile. "If you had given me a lit up match, I would have just dropped it at my feet without thinking about what might have happened out of fear of holding fire in my hand. But then one day... my big brother really got on my bad side. I went into his room and lit up a match myself for the first time in my life and dropped it there. All his belongings burned down. But nobody has ever suspected me because of my fear."

Mikado stopped in the middle of the street.

"Have I scared you, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba asked good-naturedly.

"No..." Mikado shook his head hesitantly. "That's what I'm trying to do myself, I guess." He said softly. "To overcome certain things that stop me from doing what I have to do."

"You're doing great for a beginner." Aoba praised him with a smile.

Mikado blinked. There was something different about Aoba all of a sudden even though his smile hadn't changed one bit.

"It's understandable your control is wavering a bit for now." He continued, approaching Mikado.

Mikado gulped when Aoba's hands closed around his neck all of a sudden.

"Given enough time..." _If you'll ever have it, Mikado-senpai, that's it._ "...you will become as good at these things as I am."

The small hands tightened around his neck and squeezed. Suddenly, Mikado discovered he was unable to breathe. He gripped Aoba's wrists but somehow he wasn't able to pry his hands away from his neck. The strength difference between the two of them couldn't have been big with how both of them looked though he was still taller and...

He forced one eye open even as the surprisingly strong grasp on his neck, considering it was coming from such a small, unthreatening person with a girly face, continued and the pressure was only steadily rising somehow, applied precisely at his windpipe. Aoba was smiling up at him, a shadow of self-assurance he normally didn't display tainting his otherwise cheerful smile.

Aoba only let the older boy go when he was at the very edge of blacking out, determining the moment perfectly. Mikado barely avoided falling down to his knees, swaying sideways into the wall of the nearest building instead and using it to support himself while catching slow labored breaths.

"I didn't really hurt you, Mikado-senpai, but I'm sorry if you were in pain. It was just to illustrate my point." Aoba pointed out merrily.

"I understand." Mikado nodded weakly, touching the abused front of his neck.

What Aoba did screamed 'don't mess with me' as loudly as him stabbing the younger boy's hand but it did so in vastly different ways. The way Mikado himself was dangerous because of his unpredictability, Aoba shouldn't have been messed with precisely because of his control.

They both acknowledged in their minds what a good match they were.

"So, where do we go for dinner, Mikado-senpai? There's a Lotteria nearby." Aoba mused, the incident a moment ago seemingly completely forgotten.

"You're going to wander around some more with *that* in your bag?" 

"Sure, why not?" Aoba shrugged. "Why would the police ever get interested in an innocent little boy like me anyway?"

Aoba had a point. Mikado followed him into the restaurant thinking about how his kouhai turned out to be quite an exciting person too, even despite his non-threatening looks.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have this feeling you're looking at me in a really weird way tonight, Mikado-senpai." Aoba pointed out, tilting his head to the side and looking at Mikado questioningly, the shrimp burger in his hands forgotten for a moment.

A blush crept up Mikado's cheeks, reddening his ears in a telltale sign of being caught.

Aoba's smile widened as he started thinking of an appropriately witty comment.

"I've always thought about you more as my kouhai." Mikado started explaining, which Aoba hadn't expected. "But I guess other than being in your junior year at Raira and not knowing Ikebukuro so well, you're so much more..."

"Hm?" 

"It seems like you have done more exciting things in your life than me."

Aoba laughed.

"That's a good one, Mikado-senpai. And what exciting things do you exactly mean?" Aoba asked, nibbling on a fried shrimp he'd removed from his burger innocently.

"Gang stuff?" Mikado said softly, leaning in towards Aoba so they couldn't be overheard by the people at the other tables.

"Uhm... I thought you meant other exciting things." Aoba feigned a disappointed expression, swallowing the shrimp. "You're so innocently straightforward at times it's not even funny, Mikado-senpai." He sighed. "Anri-senpai is the same, too. You keep saying such things about each other everyone at school thinks you're a couple, honestly... but who knows what you really mean." 

"We're friends." Mikado was quick to point out.

"Are we friends, too, Mikado-senpai?" 

Mikado looked at him in that strange way again. It was taking him a long time to answer. 

Of course, there was no simple answer to such a question and if Mikado wanted to be honest, which he was probably trying to be, it was understandable he didn't know what to say. Aoba was aware himself that even if the two of them might have been friends of sorts at the level of appearances, there was certainly not a bond between the two of them that would have stopped them from hurting each other if the need arose, at least not on his side. And then there was that agreement of theirs, signed in his very blood, making them kind of partners in crime, more so than anything else.

"We're something different." Mikado concluded with a perfectly straight face.

"Please refrain from telling that to other people like that though, Mikado-senpai. They'd think you mean we're dating." Aoba snickered. "You little player you, first Anri-senpai, then Aoba-kun."

"Nobody would misunderstand it like that, Aoba-kun. You're just sick." Mikado protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Aoba sighed. "I get that bullshit a lot, you know, Mikado-senpai." He took the last bites of his burger and licked his fingers absent-mindedly, one by one. Was he illustrating some points again, Mikado wondered. "Because I look too much like a little kid or too much like a chick. Take your pick. Both are equally bad though."

"I never thought it bothered you." Mikado was feeling quite awkward, discussing such things with Aoba all of a sudden. It made him feel as if he had some responsibility as his senpai. Then again, with how Aoba was the one to look out for his safety and with how easily he'd overpowered him earlier that evening... Mikado touched the front of his neck instinctively... it was stupid to think he could have had any valuable insight to offer to the other boy. Of course, he had his own experiences of looking quite childish and being quite small but it was not as bad in his case and combined with his social awkwardness it never really bothered anyone on its own merit. Not to mention Kida would have had beaten up anyone who dared.

"I manage." Aoba assured him with a smile. "Though things would have probably been different on the girls front if I looked more like a boy my age. On the other hand, should I really complain?" He wondered aloud, thinking back to the Orihara sisters kissing him one after the other. He was only sixteen after all. Considering that, his track record hadn't probably been so abysmal.

"I'm sorry I'm taking up so much of your time with the Dollars stuff..." 

Aoba blinked. There was Mikado saying something unexpected and unnecessary again.

"...because I'm sure with how you know how to go about that, you could have found a girlfriend otherwise."

"What do you mean: know how to go about that?" Aoba inquired, genuinely curious.

Mikado got red again. 

Also, all this time his teriyaki burger was lying in front of him and getting cold. He was probably thinking something stupid along the lines of not munching on food during a conversation.

"I've always admired that. How you knew what to say to girls." Mikado confessed. "I'm sorry."

"I guess that's a compliment? Why are you sorry? I just don't have problems talking to people in general, Mikado-senpai." Aoba shrugged. "But girls are even easier to talk to than other kinds of people, I guess." He continued despite Mikado's deepening blush. "You're quite tricky actually."

Mikado peeked up at Aoba's smile from staring down at the table intently.

"You're going to eat that?" Aoba motioned to Mikado's burger with a move of his head. "Or you can't because of your hand?" 

"Well, I guess." Mikado looked down at the food uncertainly. "I'm no longer hungry."

Aoba took the burger and unwrapped it with a sigh.

"You could have asked me to unwrap it for you a long time ago, Mikado-senpai."

"I said I was no longer hungry."

"Now, open your mouth."

"Ao..."

The burger was forced into his mouth when he opened it to speak. He had no choice but to take a bite and start chewing.

"Stop feeding me, Aoba-kun." Mikado protested, getting so red this time around it seemed the danger of him exploding was quite imminent. "I'll eat it myself." He snatched the burger out of the other boy's hand.

Aoba waited while he ate, staring at him thoughtfully. Truth to be told it was creeping Mikado out to be observed that closely while he was eating.

"You can go, Aoba-kun. You don't have to wait for me."

"Are you throwing me out of here, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba feigned a hurt expression to replace his smile. "I thought we were having fun. Burning things, stealing Yellow Scarves' possessions, dining at Lotteria, it was such a fun evening and now you turn all tsun tsun all of a sudden~"

"Stop saying these things out loud." Mikado protested. "You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you, Aoba-kun?" He asked, scratching the back of his head unconsciously. "You make it sound like we're on a date."

"Since I don't have time for girls with how Dollars take up all of my time after school, I make do with what's there." Aoba declared with an unwavering smile.

"But you don't mean it, Aoba-kun. So why do you say it?" Mikado protested again, his hands curling into fists.

His ears were so red again. It was really quite lovely.

"How do you know I don't? Maybe I want to do exciting things with Mikado-senpai."

Even as Aoba declared that, he didn't expect Mikado to pull him towards him and crush their lips together in a messy burger-tasting kiss.

"Whoa..." Aoba pushed Mikado away half-heartedly. He had been kissed by someone again without expecting it. It seemed it was becoming a regular occurrence. Even as Mikado slumped back into his seat, more red than ever, Aoba looked around the restaurant, a few curious glances shot their way. He bet all these people wondered if he wasn't a girl all along. "I knew there was something weird about the way you were looking at me tonight." He remarked thoughtfully. "Why won't you do such a thing to Anri-senpai? Well, it doesn't matter."

Aoba forced himself to think, to weigh out the pros and the cons. He had a certain plan as far as Mikado went and he also had his teenage hormones and not that many chances of hooking up with a girl...

"I was looking at you like that because I wanted you to strangle me again." Mikado spoke up in the least expected moment with the weirdest declaration Aoba had ever heard, his blue eyes looking up at him seriously.

Aoba looked back at Mikado as if he'd grown another head. He thought how if that was Mikado trying to outsmart him and say something that would have embarrassed him in return then he sure as hell was succeeding.

He was looking too serious for that, though. It was *that look*, in fact. Mikado's surprising perseverance was taking over. It was kind of funny how he was getting so worked up over such a peculiar wish. What did he expect to gain from being strangled by Aoba again anyway?

"I'm sorry, Aoba-kun. I shouldn't have told you." Mikado looked away. "I'll be going now." He stood up from his seat and was clearly going to head to the exit.

Aoba caught his sleeve even as his brain was still busy processing the earlier occurrences. He didn't want Mikado to leave now because straightening that up the next day at school was going to be even worse if not impossible with Anri around and he needed a functional relationship between the two of them. In fact, it was crucial for business.

"Wait."

"I'm sorry I did that. It was the first time I ever felt like that so I guess... I just didn't know how to get a hold of it? It's okay now, though." Mikado smiled at him reassuringly.

It only served to creep Aoba out further.

"Were you... Ah well, let's go outside." Aoba tugged on Mikado's sleeve and headed towards the exit with him in tow. Too many people were staring at them at this point, expecting something interesting to happen.

Aoba only stopped once they were outside and a fair distance away from the restaurant's door.

"Can I go home now?" Mikado asked, staring down at the ground, clearly embarrassed again.

"So you're not really in love with Anri-senpai." Aoba ventured a guess.

"I don't know, okay? But I like her a lot."

"Then why did you kiss me and not her?" Aoba tilted his head sideways and stared with that questioning look on his face that had always been making Mikado really uneasy. "Because I'm pretty much sure you never did kiss her?"

"You said you wanted to." Mikado pointed out.

Aoba sighed. Mikado's hormones must have been hard on him too considering how he was willing to interpret some joking around as a blatant invitation, especially considering Aoba wasn't even female. But what did he know, maybe that didn't bother Mikado at all. Maybe, for instance, Mikado's devotion to Kida-senpai was something different altogether from what he'd ever thought about. Aoba berated himself for never even as much as considering this particular perspective.

"It wasn't your first kiss, right, Mikado-senpai?" Granted, nobody threw away first kisses like that. Aoba took a step towards Mikado and looked up at him from up close. 

"N... Not exactly." Mikado stuttered out.

"Was the first a girl or a boy?" Aoba inquired, looking Mikado in the eye persistently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I like knowing things about my senpai. You should have realized that by now." Aoba announced good-naturedly. "I also thought maybe you had some experience and could maybe teach me~ As my senpai."

"I think you're the one who can teach *me*." Mikado said, even as his hands took hold of Aoba's head awkwardly. "It was a very random thing. And he was asleep." Mikado was quick to add.

Even as Aoba wondered if Mikado was talking about Kida he realized he wasn't sure if his own experience with Kururi and Mairu was so much better. It seemed they knew how to kiss but it was doubtful their ability had been somehow magically transferred into him. He didn't feel like confessing that particular fact to Mikado though. 

He'd already heard about the kind of reputation Kida had had at school after all. And his brother was incarcerated because of the whole mess with Kida's girlfriend. Kida had been fourteen at the time and he had already had a girlfriend. Mikado must have been aware at least of some of that. And Aoba decided he wasn't going to disappoint him with being less experienced than his ex-best friend whom he was working so hard to replace.

"Uhm... let's try then. But... wait." He retreated after almost making their lips touch again. "Why did you say you wanted me to strangle you again? Hey!"

Aoba protested when his question was interrupted by another clumsy kiss, just lips pressed to lips. Okay so, it seemed he was really further down the road than Mikado with this, having at least been past the stage of an open-mouthed kiss, courtesy of Orihara Mairu. He was intent on ignoring the fact that it had been her doing all the work though.

"I thought how I liked you better when you were... scary like that..." Mikado admitted hesitantly.

"It didn't work then." Aoba sighed. "It wasn't meant to be likable. But... oh well..." He dragged Mikado's head down to his level and made their lips meet in another kiss, forcing his tongue into Mikado's mouth this time around the way Mairu had done to him. Mikado yelped softly at the feeling of another tongue entering his mouth but still his tongue responded in kind after a while of stillness. Aoba could feel his hands sliding down to hold him by his shoulders.

It was heartwarming that Mikado was into his scary side and not something embarrassing like his girly facial features. Aoba lived with girls saying he was cute but he would have honestly arranged a close meeting with his gang for any guy who would have dared to say something like that to him.

"Uhm..." Mikado withdrew hesitantly thus breaking the kiss. Their lips were covered in saliva after they had parted.

Aoba licked his hesitantly, feeling the faint taste of teriyaki on them that hadn't been there before. He beamed up at Mikado who was already looking down and probably preparing to push him away.

"That was really great, Mikado-senpai." He praised the other boy before pushing him further into the alleyway so they couldn't have been seen by the passersby and standing up on his toes to kiss him again before he could start protesting or saying he was sorry.

Mikado's hands trembled on Aoba's shoulders. The kiss was a little bit less awkward and that much more breathtaking this time around. Aoba's overanalyzing mind screeched to a halt. There was just the feeling of Mikado's hands fisting his coat on his shoulders and his mouth opening up for delicate exploration with the coaxing from his tongue. Aoba slid his own hands down to Mikado's back. If Mikado had boobs, he would have probably tried touching them. 

"Aoba-kun..." Mikado whispered uncertainly when they parted for air.

"Since this date is turning out to be so great, will you invite me into your place now, Mikado-senpai?"

Mikado hesitated, thinking about how Kida had been the only person who had ever visited him at his sorry excuse of an apartment in Ikebukuro. But maybe it was going to be good to invite someone else to take his mind off Kida for a while. He was never going to stop being attached to his best friend but maybe constantly obsessing over him wasn't really necessary.

Aoba expected his offer to be turned down, either in an embarrassed stutter about having something else to do tonight or in a flat-out refusal from the more determined side of Mikado's personality. It was more of a joke anyway. No big deal. Though he was certainly open for repeating this little making out session in the future.

"I will." Mikado declared solemnly instead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little apartment with no furniture to speak of and a curious lack of personal belongings other than the computer, some books and some photos with Mikado and Kida, Anri appearing on them at some point. It was worse than Aoba had expected. He shrugged it off though, dropped his bag by the door and went inside to have a closer look.

"You want something to drink, Aoba-kun?" Mikado offered.

"Not really." Aoba shrugged. 

The futon was still rolled out on the floor since the morning.

"I'm sorry I've invited you despite this mess." Mikado apologized, unsure of what should be happening at this point.

Aoba walked around the room as if it was some art gallery, cataloging his meager belongings in his mind with unnerving obviousness. 

"So, what do you want to do on our first sleepover together, Mikado-senpai? Play games? Watch movies? Plot Yellow Scarves demise? Design a new layout for the Dollars main page?" Aoba listed off as if these were viable options when all Mikado could really think about was how warm he had felt back in that alleyway, the warmth radiating from their joined lips shooting through his body straight down to his groin.

Mikado blushed. He had nearly cummed back there. 

"Or do you want to do this ecchi stuff?" Aoba suggested in a perfectly neutral tone, quite amused at his own acting ability letting him play it off as something so effortless. He wondered if he managed to trick Mikado into thinking he actually had any experience.

"Aoba-kun, why would you want to do that with me?" Mikado asked seriously. 

"Does it even matter?" Aoba asked with a self-assured smile before starting to approach. "I thought only girls needed some sweet words to go with that or else they felt bad." 

"Aoba-kun..."

A moan escaped Mikado's mouth when Aoba's hands closed around his neck again. He didn't even try breaking free this time around, concentrating on keeping his eyes open throughout it even though they started tearing up and the tears clouded his vision. He liked the expression on Aoba's face while he was at it. A bit thoughtful but otherwise very sharp and almost cruel. The kind of expression no 16-year old kouhai of his should have ever been displaying. But Aoba-kun wasn't an ordinary kid. It was something that Anri was lacking, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, this rush of excitement he felt around people who were really dangerous. He wanted more of that.

"You're some sick fetishist, Mikado-senpai." Aoba commented, clicking his tongue. He was looking down pointedly and Mikado turned all red instantly when he realized what he was staring at was the erection in his pants. "I should have known. It's always the quiet ones..." He mused before letting Mikado go before he became seriously oxygen-deprived.

Mikado slumped down into his embrace. He was a bit heavy for Aoba's liking though the size difference was too small to be threatening by any means. Aoba was pretty satisfied with the realization that he could have probably beaten Mikado up if he wanted to, with how clumsy the other boy was. He couldn't really say as much about most other boys his age after all.

It was Mikado who pulled them towards the futon on the floor. They fell down on it in a tangle of limbs. It made Aoba laugh really hard for some reason while Mikado was catching his breath with difficulty, his windpipe protesting at the repeated abuse. He was so red it was really endearing and Aoba leaned down to kiss him again, realizing it was somewhat easier with Mikado lying down. He discovered being on top like that was really giving him new possibilities and it was quite easy to push his tongue down so deep it was practically plundering the other boy's throat. Mikado's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer. It started getting really hot now that they weren't outside anymore and with how they were both still wearing their outer wear.

Aoba broke the kiss to slide his coat off his shoulders.

"Aoba-kun, did you do this before?" Mikado asked.

"Did what before?" Aoba asked back.

"I mean I... I've heard the rumors about you and Orihara Kururi from your class. About how you stood up to some bullies for her right at the beginning of the school year..."

"Ah... That thing." Aoba smiled delightedly. "Both she and her twin sister kissed me one after the other once. It was really hot."

"So... uhm..."

"I won't tell~" Aoba's smile widened at the thought of his own sheer genius. "Does it matter, Mikado?" He leaned down and asked, dropping the honorific.

"Have you gone past kissing then?" 

"Even if I haven't, we can change that, right?" Aoba asked playfully. He was really enjoying himself for some reason, having Mikado under him like that. Aoba was aware himself he enjoyed being in control a little bit too much for this to be normal. "Can we, Mikado?" He leaned down so close his lips were brushing the other boy's while he was speaking, their breaths mingling together.

"I... I think we could." Mikado stuttered out.

"Now?"

"Hmm..."

"Not like any of us can get pregnant or it can cause some problems..." Still, it was a bit crazy to even consider all of a sudden and Aoba was aware there were things at work that were seriously clouding his judgment like his poor erection straining in his pants. "But I want things to be clear first. We're business partners of sorts first and foremost and I need that relationship to stay in a working condition, for the sake of Blue Squares." He reached into the pocket of his discarded coat and fished out the shark mask. He put it over his hand like a hand puppet and shoved it into Mikado's face. "The Shark says: I would be very angry if this ends up in some drama and you two can't work together anymore." He said, changing his voice. "Deal, Mikado? But please, no pens involved."

Mikado smiled at the hand puppet before snapping Aoba's hand away and starting to laugh.

"You're such an idiot." He uttered between giggles.

Aoba scowled, getting slightly red. He leaned down for another kiss to stop Mikado from laughing at him because that was quite disconcerting.

"But say, Mikado, you're not high are you?" He asked after withdrawing from a long heated kiss that followed, Mikado's further giggles lost in his mouth. He was actually happy at a chance to nail down the kissing part with Mikado before embarrassing himself in front of some girl. He leaned down to stare at Mikado's eyes but his pupils didn't seem that badly dilated even though they were quite wide. With apparent excitement.

Somehow, it was such a breathtaking sight. Aoba had been beaten up countless times in his life, simply because of being small, hanging out with street gangs members and having a big brother who didn't like him very much but the more friendly physical contact in his life had been really quite limited so far and this was so unexpected he felt quite unsure about this working the way it did.

It really made him want to strangle Mikado all night long instead of trying to do anything else to him, treading over some uncharted territories. What a stupid thought *that* was, he couldn't even...

Mikado's hand sliding down between the two of them and touching the bulge in his pants tentatively interrupted his train of thought quite effectively.

"Good, I thought I was the only one." Mikado commented.

Aoba grabbed Mikado's erection through his pants so suddenly it made him wince if only not to be left behind. One thing needed to be set. He wasn't going to be the girl.

"Aoba-kun, what are you doing?" Mikado strained to look down only to be met with Aoba's puzzled expression as he was staring at the bulge in Mikado's pants.

Mikado got very red instantly even though he had already been red before but he definitely felt some additional blood flow to his cheeks and ears.

"I'm considering the course of action."

"You know how things *work*, right?" Mikado asked.

"Sure." Aoba nodded, seemingly making some decision. "You? Have you done some research on the Internet, Mikado-senpai?" He asked with a sweet smile.

The ever-deepening blush informed him he'd nailed it down.

"So dirty, Mikado." 

Mikado shuddered when a cool little hand sneaked up under his shirt. Some part of Aoba protested feeling the quivering barely there muscles of Mikado's chest instead of more soft and squishy parts a girl would have had but he drowned it out by leaning down for another heated kiss. He had already made up his mind about the kissing part feeling really nice and it was a superb chance to get Mikado attached to him on some level. One he wasn't going to pass up.

Mikado trembled when Aoba's fingers tweaked his nipple experimentally. He squirmed a bit, adding some friction to where their clothed erections were touching, sending a pleasant jolt up his and Aoba's spine.

"Aoba-kun." Mikado spoke up when Aoba's mouth left his after a long messy kiss that left strands of saliva connecting their mouths.

Clouded blue eyes looked down at him questioningly. Something tightened in Mikado's chest at the realization they weren't amber and it was not Masaomi he was fooling around with. But Masaomi had a girlfriend after all, so what had even made Mikado think he would have been interested at all? And the part of Mikado that constantly craved excitement was definitely pleased with what was happening, regardless of with whom.

Mikado was sometimes scaring even himself.

"Mikado?" Aoba asked, discarding the shark mask to the side and sneaking his other hand under the other boy's shirt as well.

Mikado trembled when both his nipples were pinched at the same time, the little nubs hardening between Aoba's fingers in a way he hadn't exactly expected.

"I think we should have a bath." Mikado spoke up.

"Self-conscious much?" Aoba asked with a playful smile.

Mikado actually scowled.

"I think it will make things easier."

Aoba wasn't sure about Mikado's ideas of easier but there was something vaguely disturbing about the way he was staring at Aoba when he'd removed his clothes. It really shouldn't have been as embarrassing as it was considering they were both boys so what the big deal was anyway? Not that Aoba imagined feeling very self-conscious about being naked in front of a girl. It was such a girly thing in the first place to have any qualms about one's appearance after all. 

He decided it must have been the way Mikado's eyes lingered on his erection, combined with the painful realization Mikado's was noticeably bigger even as the other boy slid off his underwear. Their appearance was fairly similar either way though. And really there wasn't much to look at.

It really shouldn't have been as exciting as it was.

"So, Mikado-senpai, want me to wash your back?" Aoba asked in a voice that came out so sultry he ended up surprising even himself, pushing Mikado up against the wall.

"Uhm..."

Mikado's answer, whatever it might have been, was swallowed up in a kiss. Some manipulation with the taps, which happened to end up behind Mikado's back, later a spray of warm water started running from the shower down on their heads. 

"I like these ideas of yours, Mikado-senpai. Also, it's interesting how you're all flustered about me dropping innocent hints that we're actually on a date and then you make us do this. You're a bad bad boy, Mikado."

Mikado nodded with an uncertain smile, his arms wrapping around Aoba's back. He was quite surprised a guy's skin felt so soft. It was a trait he'd associated with females only in his mind. 

Aoba decided soaping up felt really nice because even as he was doing that to himself Mikado's eyes followed the movements of his hands with something akin to longing. He bit back the lewd remark to that. After all, who was he to joke about Mikado being gay in this particular situation?

Mikado felt painfully hard as he was standing under the spray of water from the shower, leaning back against the wall. His hand reached down for his erection almost instinctively. He pulled the foreskin back and sighed feeling the water hit the exposed head.

Aoba pushed him away from under the showerhead quite unceremoniously. 

Mikado couldn't shake off the sudden realization that his kouhai was quite pretty, his eyes traveling timidly from his small toes up all the way to his angelic face, lingering in certain areas. The feelings that stirred in Mikado's abdomen at the sight were vaguely disturbing. It was so enticing how easy it would have been to actually act out what they made him want it was really all kinds of wrong.

Aoba interrupted his musings by pushing the soap into Mikado's hand and hopping into the bath with a needless splash which made him giggle like an idiot.

"See, Mikado-senpai, I'm quite a bit of a water-dwelling creature." Aoba explained, splashing the water around happily. "I'm not sure if a shark is the most fitting comparison here though." He sighed.

Mikado thought how it definitely wasn't and also how there should be some laws put into place to forbid Aoba from acting cute.

"Do you want me to try to drown you too, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba asked innocently. "It's almost like strangling."

"No." Mikado leaned down for a kiss and Aoba was quite shocked at how aggressive it turned out to be. Even as his mouth was relentlessly plundered by Mikado's tongue that had seemed to gain some abilities it really hadn't been displaying ten minutes ago but then again Mikado was just like that overall... Aoba decided it wouldn't do to let him be in charge like that.

He jumped out of the bath with as much ease as he'd previously made it in and pushed Mikado up against the wall again, the lack of resistance encouraging him quite a bit. 

"We're taking so fucking long here." He complained, feeling Mikado's erection poke his stomach relentlessly, the blush that had somehow dissipated from the other boy's cheeks coming back full force.

Aoba felt right about ready to cum with just that much contact, his own erection brushing Mikado's thighs. The whole occurrence right in the middle of his completely barren sex life was enough to fuel his wet dreams for years, he was sure of that. But there were things he wanted to do and points he wanted to make.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it. So how does one go about having sex with a guy anyway? He raked his brain for information but Mikado's hand kindly supplying the tube of hand balm to him was just the thing that made certain things click in his mind.

"Mikado?" Aoba looked up at Mikado questioningly, attempting to pass it off as acting considerate for his sake even while he felt downright uneasy.

The water dripping on their heads was cooling down but Mikado didn't seem to notice, his eyes boring into Aoba's persistently, an unreadable expression on his face.

Aoba was aware on some level that he was out of his mind with lust at this point which certainly helped to disregard Mikado starting to act somewhat weird which was never a good thing as far as he was concerned. He took hold of the other boy's erection if only to get a feel. His hand didn't close around it quite the same way it did around his own and he berated himself instantly for feeling aroused by the fact that Mikado had a bigger dick than him because that was never something to be happy about. 

He was hopefully going to grow some more still.

Mikado drew in a shaky breath and swatted Aoba's hand away.

"Aren't you afraid of getting hurt, Mikado?" Aoba asked softly, reaching behind Mikado's back to turn the water off before it got downright cold. He uncapped the tube and poured some balm on his fingers. "How's your hand anyway?"

Mikado shrugged, promptly hiding it from view. It was red and swollen but the pain didn't even register. It was nothing compared to the throbbing in his length that seemed to have been there for hours. He turned around of his own volition, exposing his backside. 

Aoba gave up on trying to figure out what was going on in Mikado's head and bit down on his lip in order to make the haze enveloping his mind clear. It was quite kinky to start out with anal sex but he was also vaguely aware that it was kind of more challenging to get right.

"Aoba-kun, I won't blame you if it will hurt." Mikado reassured him.

Aoba blushed, having been caught in his indecision even as he was trying to seem knowledgeable here. He had a vague feeling that everything that was happening was somehow Mikado's idea and his role was reduced to playing along but for the life of him he couldn't put together the evidence of things really being so in his current state of mind.

But it was like that, wasn't it?

Mikado tells him to strangle him and he does, Mikado kisses him and he follows him home, Mikado turns around and he's attempting to fuck him. It's the strangest kind of equilibrium. But does it really mean he has the upper hand? And wouldn't it be entirely too easy for Mikado to turn the tables on him?

Aoba slid his hand between Mikado's buttocks and towards his entrance if only to quiet down his doubts. The hell this wasn't going to disrupt their relationship. It had too much to do with control not to. He pushed his finger inside tentatively and felling the warm walls close down on it he thought how this was so not going to work.

"Go on... I will... will relax." Mikado stuttered out, intent on seeing this to an end.

His love of excitement must have been really something, Aoba decided, burying his nose in the back of Mikado's neck so he wouldn't have to watch what he was doing, inhaling the smell of damp skin. His tongue darted out to lick tentatively and strangely enough, Mikado opened up after a few more licks and Aoba managed to insert a second finger, the ring of muscles spasming around them. It was very warm and very tight in there and Aoba's erection twitched appreciatively. It was a miracle that he hadn't come already really. Like a dozen times, too. Because he felt about ready to. 

His fingers kept on moving deeper quite persistently, 

"You should probably try curling them." Mikado suggested in a small strained voice.

"Come on, Mikado. It won't work with us standing up anyway." Aoba spoke up instead, tugging on Mikado's hand urgently. It wasn't going to indeed with him being the shorter one.

It turned out to be convenient that the futon was already rolled out on the floor. Mikado lied down on it obligingly, spreading his legs as if he was doing that everyday and looked up at Aoba with half-lidded eyes that clearly expected something. 

Aoba doubted his performance was up to his senpai's expectations considering that as soon as he managed to put the head of his erection inside after a few failed attempts to even position it right the tight walls closing in on him made him cum harder than he'd ever had in his life, several tremors shaking his small body on top of Mikado's even as that persistent stare stayed glued to his contorting face. He couldn't help but slump down in Mikado's embrace, breathing hard. 

"I'm sorry." He uttered apologetically.

"No problem, Aoba-kun." Mikado reassured him in a serious voice, his eyes opening up fully. 

Aoba looked up into them hoping to see embarrassment to mirror his own but what he found there instead was something very much else. The coldness in Mikado's eyes made his insides clench painfully and he instantly realized it was somehow not a good idea at all to have accompanied Mikado here because now he was at Mikado's place and Mikado was still erect and...

...and he found himself flipped on his stomach before he could as much as blink, a violent bite assaulting his shoulder.

"It hurt a bit, Aoba-kun." Mikado informed him good-naturedly. "But I think I know how it works now."

"Mikado... I... I don't want to." Aoba protested, feeling Mikado's hand spreading his legs.

He had a feeling the touch of desperation in his voice was just what Mikado hoped for in this incarnation of his.

Mikado wanted to tell Aoba how he was looking as if he was made for that anyway, with his small body with its small hands and feet and small dick and sweet little ass and a face that would have made many girls their age jealous but it was more of a general feeling Mikado didn't know how to voice without sounding downright offensive so he kept quiet.

He forced Aoba's fingers still wrapped tightly around the tube of balm off one by one.

"Is it because you expected something different, Mikado? You wanted me to be all cold and scary?" Aoba ventured a guess, his voice breaking by the end. That was something he quite frankly couldn't have hoped to have delivered and Mikado should be really having some mercy.

Mikado squirmed on top of him feeling sperm leak out of him as he moved. He reached down and took a swipe and tasted it thoughtfully before turning Aoba over yet again. Vaguely scared blue eyes looked up at him sharply. Mikado wanted to see them clouded again. His hand slid down the other boy's chest to the pert pink nubs and pinched them one by one.

"Don't..." Aoba protested when Mikado wrapped his hand around his flaccid penis making it semi-hard again with a few squeezes. Aoba turned really red at the notion of getting turned on by Mikado forcing something on him. This was so ruining his front and the balance in their relationship. And he promised himself he was not going to be the girl.

Mikado figured Aoba probably wasn't aware he was only making things worse for his self-control by whining his No's even as he was swiftly getting hard again. Not that Mikado wasn't surprising himself with his new-found passion for his kouhai.

And yes, Aoba was not the one supposed to have the last word about things. It was him leading the Blue Squares and Dollars after all.

Mikado's finger probed Aoba's entrance experimentally. He leaned down to watch with apparent curiosity how it stretched to accommodate it.

"I should have known it was going to end up like that." Aoba huffed.

"I like you, Aoba-kun. A lot. Isn't this what you wanted?" Mikado confessed all of a sudden even as he reached deeper with his finger and curled it, stroking something inside the other boy that made him moan involuntarily.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, Mikado-senpai." Aoba whispered before closing his eyes and letting go, the torrent of sensations overwhelming his body and rendering his mind blank.

Mikado seemed satisfied with his lack of resistance but he took care not to make him cum, withdrawing right when his whimpers got more urgent. 

"What are you...?" Aoba cracked one eye open to see what Mikado was doing since he heard him move sideways. "You won't." A hint of warning sounded in his voice. 

Mikado had just retrieved his pen from the pockets of his jacket lying nearby.

"This is not funny." Aoba complained, starting to get up. "I'm going home."

"Aoba-kun..." Mikado forced him back down with a persistent push on his shoulders. It was nothing Aoba couldn't have overpowered if he aimed for a right-out fight. But he was starting to realize his resistance was just a show and that there were parts of him that were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

At least Mikado had a vague idea of how to make it feel nice, unlike him. Aoba cursed being such a failure and decided to learn. Mikado was going to pay yet.

"You seem to have done lots of... research." Aoba uttered, squeezing his legs shut only to have them spread right back. "Mikado."

Mikado smiled uncertainly even as his eyes retained that unusual sharpness.

"And you are a sick fetishist." Aoba continued.

"I was just trying to scare you." Mikado said, reaching down with his injured hand to ruffle Aoba's hair.

"Ha ha, very funny." Aoba strained to look at his own back feeling Mikado scribble something there with the pen but he couldn't see it well enough to read. "Don't you want to come, Mikado?" 

"Yes." Mikado admitted. 

He put the pen aside and took hold of Aoba's chin instead before moving his erection close to the other boy's face and lowering it down into his mouth before he could utter a single sound of protest. 

He came the moment the head of his length hit Aoba's palate, filling the younger boy's mouth with his sperm in long spurts.

Aoba spilled it all out as soon as he could, thinking how awfully disgusting that was. And how hot at the same time.

"What are you...?" He asked, brushing off the tears from his eyes and the traces of sperm from his chin vigorously with the back of his hand.

Mikado seemed to still be riding his orgasm, pumping himself hard in a way that must have been quite painful. Aoba blushed when he realized a moment later Mikado's erection was back and pushing persistently between his buttocks.

His senpai smiled at him sweetly before taking a hold of Aoba's shoulder with one hand and guiding himself inside with the other.

Aoba growled in pain feeling Mikado's erection not only pop inside him but bury itself halfway there in one forceful motion. It was somehow really difficult to breath all of a sudden and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I'm probably better off than you because I already came once." Mikado observed, pushing himself all the way in.

For a moment Aoba felt badly humiliated more so than anything. Mikado's fingers smearing the wetness in the corners of his eyes over his cheeks only served to make it worse. It was like being stabbed with a pen again, only worse. It felt like Mikado was somehow possessing him, his first hesitant moves rocking Aoba's body and everything around and making him feel decidedly out of control. It really shouldn't have felt that nice on top of that. And he shouldn't have wanted more. But that was just what his treacherous body was making him do.

He started panting and couldn't really stop as Mikado moved inside him and then Mikado's length grazed just the right spot deep inside him and he came hard all over Mikado's futon, thinking hazily how it served Mikado right. His passageway clenching rhythmically made Mikado come again too, the warmth of his sperm spreading inside him.

As was to be expected of his caring senpai, Mikado was instantly out of him, up on his feet and rushing to the bathroom.

Aoba lay motionless, not even caring about the obscenity of Mikado cleaning his sperm out of him with unnecessary thoroughness and deep swipes of his finger inside him.

"You're a sneaky bastard." Aoba hissed, having finally regained his wits.

"I know." Mikado admitted with a misplaced timid smile. "Come on, Aoba-kun, let's search for the videos of the fire."

"What fire?" Aoba asked, feeling so tired he was more ready to drop dead than to move anywhere.

Mikado was already putting some clothes on and rushing to his computer. He located a video he wanted swiftly and made it play fullscreen before coming back to Aoba's side, propping him up against his chest.

The warehouse where the Yellow Scarves had been storing their drugs supply was burning in the video, firefighters shouting and running around with the hoses, gas masks on their faces. An excited TV reporter was likewise blocking her mouth and nose with her hand.

Aoba laughed at the idiocy of that. He could have seriously arranged to have that weed sold for good money. If not for Mikado's irrationality.

Mikado kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes no longer cold and a cute blush coloring his cheeks at the notion of Aoba sitting naked so close to him.

Aoba promptly pulled the covers up to his neck.

"You're not, Mikado-senpai. I hope you enjoyed it too, because it will never happen again." He announced.

Mikado had the guts to smile at him knowingly.

Aoba disentangled himself from his embrace and the futon and stood up.

"Where are you going, Aoba-kun?"

"Do you have a mirror here or something, Mikado-senpai?" Aoba headed towards the door, expecting one there, not caring to put on some clothes first.

He looked over his shoulder at the reflection of his back curiously. 

'Can we include this in our deal?' was scribbled there in neat kanji with an arrow pointing downwards towards his backside.

Aoba wondered if Mikado was happy with his response being strangling him yet again.

\---

END


End file.
